


My Love is eternal

by NightPurity



Series: Discord Shance Mini Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Continuous loop, Falling in love over and over again, Gods AU, Implied Character Death, Lance is a reincarnating soul, M/M, Mini Fic, Misuse of Etheral powers, Personification of Time, Reincarnation, Shiro is Time, Time - Freeform, kind of, shance, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: He was Time.The other, was not.He continued on, while one day, everything else will fall away.And still... he fell in love.





	My Love is eternal

**Author's Note:**

> More discord Shance, I'm working on posting them all.
> 
> This one is kind of a mythical au.

 

Time continues to flow, never stopping, never ending. Life after life pass by, and it hardly makes any difference. Time continues to watch things pass. Mortal lives began and ended right before his eyes, he seen the Sun and Moon be born, he seen the ocean form, the land crumble away and reappear. He's seen the never ending and forever shifting world. He knew that everything must come to an end-everything but him.

 

He knew that, and yet, he still fell in love. A small god, immortal, but still going to an end, appeared. He was not interested at first-how could he be? He was Time, he was the steady flowing of the world, of the universe. He couldn't stop it, nor could he slow it down, he just pushed it on. He still found himself drawn in by pretty blue eyes, sun kissed caramel skin, soft smiles, and kind greetings. Lance, he was called, a minor god of the sea, pushing, pulling, flowing. It was strange to see Lance pass by, a happy smile or greeting tossed his way that was barely returned. Even so, whenever he happened to pass by, Lance would still offer a smile and greeting.

 

It wasn't something he could control, falling in love. He was time, he always moved, never ending, never stopping, and yet, he lingered. He stopped to see and talk with Lance, enjoying the happy god's cheerful talk. Deep inside, however, he knew he should never get close. Everything came to an end. He knew that-and yet…

 

_ He fell in love. _

 

There was no hope, he knew that, and yet, his heart still yearned, swirling and fluttering like the winds dancing through fields. He knew there was no hope, there was no merit falling in love with someone who would one day leave. He tried, oh how he tried, to push and pull back- to rein in those treacherous feelings of his... Oh how his heart leapt seeing those blue eyes brighten at the sight of him, the happy call of 'Shiro!' that fell from soft lips. He was only setting himself up for pain-he was always moving forward, never looking back, never stopping-and yet he still clutched onto this double sided blade.

 

There was nothing he could do, he was hopelessly in love, so hopelessly, so he knew, oh how he knew, that it would hurt and that nothing could come about from this beautiful and dangerous feeling.

 

Still, he ached, he hurt and he loved, even after the battle between the gods swept over the land he watched form, even as immortal blood stained those very mountains and valleys he watched form. The seas raged, the winds roared, the darkness seeped in, chasing the light, and he knew, _he knew_ , that nothing would good would come, he knew that even immortals fell, he's seen plenty of godly wars to know, and yet-

 

It still tore him open, ripping his heart apart like the shredding gale winds of a hurricane, swirling and tearing like a tornado. It was unimaginable pain, encasing his being as he watched the minor sea god fall. Blue eyes dimmed like the murky depths of the sea, his immortal blood staining the waters in which he used to push and pull, he used to dance among.

 

He cried, he ached and he hurt, seeing the one who captured his heart fall. He did as he never should, he was Time, ever flowing and never stopping-and yet, he still pulled at the soul of the one who holds his heart…

 

He knew he shouldn't have, he had laws he must abide by as well-even so, seeing the warm bright blue eyes again washed those thoughts away. It was unfair, to trap his beloved in a loop, forever dying and living, over and over again.

 

_He knew better than to ignore those laws._

 

He knew it was wrong for him to do so, to pull his love back in again and again... It hurt every time he watched him be reborn and die all over again, and yet, he continued to return, to live then die and live again.

 

Clenching the false limb he had, the price for doing as he had done, Shiro resisted the urge to just pull Lance to himself. He will continue to see Lance, time continuing on and never stopping, and yet-

 

Reincarnations do not remember their past lives.

 

Shiro falls in love over and over again…

 

Only to be forgotten once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blep, sorry if it's bad;;
> 
> Thank for reading c:


End file.
